


Broken roofs

by Windfighter



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Multi, Sorry Emil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: Emil, Reynir and Lalli are living together in Reykjavík. Reynir and Lalli goes to visit Reynir's family while Emil stays at home to work on their house, but during the visit Lalli's Emil-alarm goes off. Something must have happened back in Reykjavík.





	Broken roofs

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> "Hey, if you're still doing the hurt/comfort dialogue prompts, would it be alright if I make a request? If so, could I ask you to do #1 and #2 with Emil, Reynir and/or Lalli? Like maybe Emil did something mundanely stupid while home alone like accidentally stapling his foot multiple times with a nailgun while doing housework or something along the lines? "
> 
> 1\. “Can you please come and get me?”  
> 2\. “I’m at the hospital”

Reynir wanted to blame Lalli's nervousness on too many people, but the way Lalli's gaze kept moving to the door instead of him made him question it. His mother left to get some more cookies and he moved closer to his boyfriend.

”Hey”, he whispered and Lalli tensed up. ”You doing okay?”

”Emil...”

”This was his idea, he wanted you to get to know my family better.”

”I know.”

Of course Lalli knew, he had been there when Emil suggested for him to take Lalli and spend some time with his family while Emil fixed up their house. The roof needed some fixing, the fence was falling apart and the floor in one of the rooms was more hole than floor at this time. Lalli had protested, said it was on all of them to fix it up, but Emil had been adamant.

” _You need to spend some time with them without me there. I talk so much you'll never get to know each other otherwise.”_

So Reynir and Lalli had packed some clothes and taken the coach from Reykjavík to Brúardal to spend a few days there, helping out on the farm and spending time with Reynir's family. The first day had been great, Reynir had done what he could to get Lalli to socialize and he had slowly started to open up, still not quite comfortable with taking in Icelandic. Reynir put an arm over Lalli's shoulders, pulled him closer and kissed the top of his head.

”I'm sure Emil's doing fine at home.”

”Can we go earlier?”

”You're that worried?”

Lalli nodded. Reynir considered for a couple of seconds, wanted to reassure Lalli until he was no longer worried, but he knew about the bond Emil and Lalli shared, that made them seem to always know when the other was in trouble. He was jealous of it and at first he had thought the three of them would never get it to work together since Emil and Lalli were so much closer, but they had. He let out a sigh.

”Yeah, okay. We'll take the coach tonight so we're there first thing in the morning. Is that okay?”

Lalli nodded and leaned into Reynir. Reynir smiled and hugged him closer, kissed Lalli's head again.

”I'm so happy I have you two, you know that right?”

”I'm happy too.”

Reynir's mother returned and Reynir told her about the change in plans. She nodded in understanding and smiled.

”I'll make you some sandwiches for the travel.”

”We'll be sleeping most of the ride, you don't have to.”

”It's no problem. The two of you need to eat more anyway, you're so thin. Your other friend looks a lot more healthy.”

Reynir rolled his eyes.

”We can't help having being blessed with the 'no matter how much we eat we'll stay thin'-gene”, he laughed. ”You don't have to worry about us, Emil makes sure we eat more than we need to.”

”I'm making you some sandwiches anyway, it's no problem.”

Reynir knew there wasn't any use arguing and his mother did make the yummiest sandwiches. He and Lalli went upstairs to his old bedroom, gathered their belongings. Lalli kept looking outside and Reynir pulled him into a hug, looked outside as well.

”Want to tell me what has you worried?”

”Not sure.”

”Your Emil-alarm just going off?”

Lalli nodded, squeezed Reynir's hand. Reynir returned the squeeze.

”Next time, should we get a nanny for him? Want to call home?”

Lalli gave another nod and Reynir grabbed the phone, dialed their number and handed the phone to Lalli. Lalli pressed it to his ear, held his breath while the phone beeped. After ten signals he shook his head.

”No answer.”

”Didn't really expect one with your alarm going off. Don't worry, we'll be home tomorrow”, Reynir scratched the back of his head. ”Well, I know I can't forbid you from worrying, but it'll work out.”

They put their bags next to the door, tried to distract themselves with boardgames. Reynir tried calling another two times during the day, but there still wasn't an answer and even if he wanted to act like it was fine he was starting to worry as well.

”Emil would have called us if something happened”, he said in an attempt to comfort the two of them.

_Unless something made him unable to call_ but he didn't say that out loud. Lalli only nodded. After dinner, which neither Lalli nor Reynir was able to enjoy, both of them having grown too worried, they left for the coach. It arrived shortly after them and they sank down next to each other, Lalli next to the window and Reynir between Lalli and an old man. Lalli looked out of the window when they took off and Reynir talked with the man, but as night fell Lalli curled up next to him. Reynir wrapped his arm around Lalli, pulled him closer and found comfort in Lalli's weight against him.

”Tired?” he whispered.

”Mm. Gonna sleep.”

”Yeah, me too.”

Reynir didn't fall asleep. He listened as Lalli's breathing got calmer, looked at the darkness outside of the coach. What sight was going to meet them when they got back home? It couldn't be that bad, right? Lalli had been able to fall asleep after all. He stared at the ceiling of the coach instead, tried to find the answers in it. It didn't have any. Halfway through the night Lalli woke up and Reynir quickly closed his eyes, tried to breathe as if he was asleep. Lalli left his embrace, rolled up to the window instead. When Reynir was certain he had fallen back asleep he opened his eyes again. It was no idea for both of them to luck out on sleep.

When the sun was starting to come up he pulled out one of the sandwiches his mother had made. It tasted like home and his childhood, but he couldn't enjoy it. Lalli woke up again and he offered him a sandwich. Lalli shook his head.

”Can't eat.”

”Nauseous?”

”A little.”

”We're almost there.”

One hour later the carriage stopped in Reykjavík and the two of them grabbed their bags, hurried home. There were broken roof tiles in the yard, a nailgun hidden in the grass and a ladder had fallen down and squished some of the flowers in the flowerbed. Lalli stared at the tiles, then looked at Reynir. His eyes were wide and Reynir bit his lip, hurried inside.

”Emil?”

The phone started ringing. Reynir called Emil's name again before answering.

”Hello?”

”Hey”, the voice was weak and in pain and Reynir froze, stared at Lalli. ”Can you please come and get me?”

”Are you okay? Where are you? What happened?”

”I'm... not great. Please. I'm at the hospital.”

”I...” he glanced at Lalli again and Lalli was already halfway through the door. ”We're coming, we'll be there in a few minutes.”

The call ended. Reynir grabbed Emil's coat, nodded to Lalli and then they ran through Reyjkavík, pedestrians glaring at them as they pushed past them. Lalli was quicker, Reynir tried to keep up but fell behind. He breathed quickly, heavily. One foot, then the other. Lalli was at the desk when he entered the hospital, waved at him to hurry up. He didn't have time to catch his breath before the nurse grabbed a clipboard and led them through the corridors. They stopped outside a door and Reynir leaned against the wall.

”Gimme”, Reynir took a shaky breath, ”gimme two seconds.”

He got ten, then Lalli pulled at his arm, opened the door for him. Reynir almost froze in the door opening, but Lalli gave his back a light shove and he entered the room, eyes glued to Emil. Emil's eyes were closed, his breathing slightly strained. His left arm had been placed in a sling and his right leg splinted, resting on a couple of pillows. Lalli slipped past Reynir, stopped next to the bed and pulled his fingers through Emil's hair.

”Hey Törnrosa”, Lalli whispered.

The nurse entered the room as well. Emil's eyes opened and he lifted his right hand, gave Reynir and Lalli a small wave.

”Hey.”

”How... are you okay?” Reynir walked closer and Emil tried to sit up, but let out a groan and fell back down with a painful hiss.

”I'm alive.”

Lalli kept brushing his fingers through Emil's hair. Reynir helped the nurse raise the edge of the bed so Emil was sitting up.

”Mr. Västerström is pretty lucky”, the nurse said.

”Tell that to my busted ribs”, Emil groaned again.

Reynir bit back a short laugh and shook his head. Emil smiled at him.

”Thanks for coming.”

The nurse coughed and Emil rolled his eyes, allowed Reynir to turn his attention to her instead.

”He has suffered four broken ribs, a dislocated elbow and fractures to his 3rd and 4th metatarsal.”

”Footbone”, Emil explained helpfully. ”I'll be fine in a few weeks.”

”He also has a concussion and requires rest. We wanted to keep him here, but he insisted on going home.”

”I'll be fine”, Emil grabbed Reynir's hand and squeezed it.

Reynir tried to force a smile but it disappeared and he glanced at Lalli who looked equally worried. The nurse tapped the clipboard and Reynir turned to her again.

”He will need to return for checkup in a couple of days. We'll also be replacing the splint with an actual cast at that time. He's been given antibiotics and should keep taking them for another two weeks.”

Emil let out a sigh and the nurse raised an eyebrow.

”We expect him to make a full recovery as long as he doesn't go climbing any more roofs with a nailgun in the nearest future.”

Reynir massaged his temples and turned to Emil.

”What did you do?”

Emil gave him a sheepish smile and Reynir shook his head.

”Never mind, it doesn't matter”, he kissed Emil's head. ”We'll get you home and make sure you heal up, okay?”

”I like that idea.”

Lalli sat down on the bed as the nurse left the room and took Emil's hand.

”How did you know we were home?”

”Experience”, Emil leaned his head back and closed his eyes again. ”I'm really tired now.”

”You can sleep when we get home”, Reynir flicked Emil's forehead and Emil laughed.

”Ey, mind me, I'm injured!”

”My mom's going to kill you when she founds out you threw yourself off a roof just because we weren't at home. You are never allowed to stay at home alone ever again.”

”Mm, okay”, Emil agreed and Reynir let out a sigh, fully aware that Emil was only barely listening. The nurse returned with a wheelchair and they helped Emil over to it. Every wince Emil let out sent a jolt of worry through Reynir's stomach, but after a few minutes they were on their way back home. Reynir ruffled Emil's hair and smiled at Lalli.

”You're Emil-alarm is amazing”, he said before sending a glare in Emil's direction. ”I hope we'll never need it again.”

”I like living dangerously”, Emil slurred out, half asleep.

”Was scared”, Lalli grabbed Emil's hand and held it tight. ”Don't do it again.”

”Yeah, okay. Still need to fix the roof though.”

”...so what exactly happened?” Reynir asked. 

Emil leaned his head back, looked at Reynir. His cheeks were turning an alarming shade of red.

”Nailed my foot to the roof. Twice.”

”Stupid”, Lalli muttered.

”Fell off it when I pulled the nails out. Probably shouldn't have.”

”You really _are_ stupid”, Reynir agreed with Lalli. ”How did you get to the hospital?”

”...” Emil's blush got worse. ”...neighbour saw me.”

”Remind me to send them a thank you-note for saving our stupid boyfriend, Lalli”, Reynir muttered and Lalli nodded, opened the door and Reynir pushed Emil to the living room. ”I'm going to make some food and then we'll have a quiet evening of board games.”

Emil started moving in the wheelchair, obviously wanting to get out of it, and Reynir stopped halfway to the kitchen, returned and helped him over to the couch instead. Emil laid down and Lalli put a blanket over him, helped make him comfortable. Reynir left them, went into the kitchen and started with lunch. Emil wasn't the best patient, he knew from previous accidents, and the following weeks would be trying for all three of them. He glanced back into the livingroom, saw Lalli lean down and brush Emil's nose with his own and he smiled. It'd be trying, but they would make it and hopefully Emil had learned to be more careful this time.

He was right though, they really needed to fix the roof.

 


End file.
